Lucy and the Raijinshuu
by The Jaded Leopard
Summary: Lucy has been going through BIG problems with Lisanna and Team Natsu, and she needs help! She needs to protect Wendy, Carla, AND Pantherlily, WHILE TRAINING FOR THE S-CLASS TRIALS! Since she can't go to Team Natsu, she trusts her secert to the top secert keepers in the Guild. the Raijinshuu, and a certain blond dragon slayer tags alongs to find out her secert! Laxus x Lucy LALU!
1. To Protect Wendy

Hey Minna! So in my writer's block for _Fairy Tail: Lucy's Love _I decided to write this story! I will not stop writing this if my writer's block clears up for my other story, because I have been writing this on paper during lectures and such….. yeah people have been trying to see what I have been writing, and not paying attention, and it is one of many reasons I HATE THAT CLASS. THE PROFESSOR IS ALL LIKE "NO COMPUTERS! GURRRRRRR, I'M A JACKASS! GURRRRRR!" Hmmmm…..

**Laxus: Oi, ever heard of breaking the rules?**

**Director Leo: *whack* I've tried and was caught; now he always asks if I have one on me…..Like I said he is a JACKASS.**

**Laxus: * rubbing head* Your life is soooooooooooo hard.**

**Director Leo: MY OFFICE NOW! Wendy- chan stay here.**

**Wendy: H-hai! While Director is p-punishing Laxus I'm to apologize for his bad behavior, I am very sorry for Laxus in his place, for his rude behavior. OH and Director forgot to say that there is a poll on her profile! It's to see if there will be a future Lemon, or to keep it rated T instead of rated M. And I have no idea what that means!**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Ahhhhh~! My head is killing me! I can't believe I did something as stupid as this. I am never going to drown my sorrows in rum, whiskey…and vodka, AGAIN! I groan as I rub my aching temples, when Natsu tumbled into my stool turning the chair and I to sprawl on the floor. _Idiot!_ I wanted to yell, but I also wanted to keep him from taking notice of me.

Every time of late, if I look at him or try to talk to him Lisanna started to cry and I mean CRY. Snot ran down her face, and her face would turn an ugly red. It was horrible. I never liked Lisanna. I mean I did have a soft spot for her because she was Mirajane's sister, but then Lisanna killed it like a bug in one move of one of her chest pieces.

Now when I look or think about her just one word pops into my head, like right now. _The motherfuckingcocksuckingbitchformabastard. _Now all she is to me is a petty, bratty, jealous, bitching, idiot who threatened Wendy. She meant it too. It had an evil aura, when she said it. She showed me how she was serious as well. She asked me how Wendy was, if she was alright. Wendy was kidnapped for 3 days before I had found her hogged tied in a wooden box an hour outside an hour from the next town over. So to make sure she never hurt her again, I kept her close, as well as Carla and Pantherlily. She hasn't made a move to hurt them yet, but her treat was still ringing in my ears.

The next thing I did was quieting Team Natsu, because "being on Team Natsu is still too close to Natsu, do you want Lily to be next? I didn't think so." I quiet right after talking to her. That was the slice of reality I didn't think would come on so fast, I thought I had time, to be with team Natsu before letting them go.

As I laid there on the floor, crying internally, natsu held out his hand with a happy smile on his face. _Shit! _I look up and see Lisanna staring at me. I watch as she smiled and turned to Wendy. _NO!_ It was a clear threat. I turn my head around and see the hand. The hand that held me when I cried my eyes out about my father's death. The hand that lead me to my family, Fairy Tail. The hand that I slapped out of my face.

When I finally look into Natsu's eyes, all I see is the hurt that was painted smeared and carved on to his face. It was put there by ME. My insides start to tear at me for what I was going to do now. _For Wendy, Lucy. You have to protect her no matter what, she's family. _

"What the hell, Natsu! Don't you know how to fucking leave someone alone? Tch, you really are an idiot." I grumble out, trying to hold my tears in, because it was clocking my throat. I then straighten my stool, and sat back down to drink my strawberry milkshake.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Lucy?! You're acting like a bitch! I was trying to help." Natsu grumbles like I did at the end of his sentence.

I look at him trying to look like his statement didn't hurt me. "Lucy Kick." I whisper as I wheel my leg out from under the table hitting him in the face. My other leg came out from under the bar, and I sat it firmly on the ground giving me leverage to finish my kick, to follow through what was killing me on the inside. Natsu went flying into the wall on the opposite side of the guild, cracking it with his upper back and head. I stood there with my leg in the air, bent at the knee, letting the lower part of me leg swing a little bit.

"Who gave you the right to call me that? I sure as hell didn't." I snarled sitting back in my stool, and started once more to drink my milkshake. I was worried once more as I look through the corner of my eye at Natsu. He wasn't awake. Everyone in the guild rushed over to see if he was alright.

I did hold back in this time, knowing if I used a little more force, my point would stick in his mind. I put a little effort into it, just not ALL of it, maybe a fourth? I turn my eyes to Mira, as i heard her gasp. She dropped the glass she was cleaning and rushed over to Natsu, leaving me to my own devices, meaning I was replaying what happen with Lisanna.

*Flashback*

"DAMN IT!" I yell looking around frustrated at the empty Guild Hall. _It was just here! _I duck under the back of the bar, and found what I was looking for. I pop back up, in my hand held Wendy's hairpin. She was crying earlier that night, saying she lost her favorite hairpin in the brawl with the whole guild. It was the first time she tried to brawl with them since she got here. I offered to look at the guild while she looked at Fairy Hills, because she might have dropped it at home; she didn't notice it was gone until late that night.

I was putting the hairpin in my pocket when I felt someone staring at me. I look up and there was Lisanna in all her glory. Her hair had grown making her put a bobby pin in her hair to keep it from falling into her eyes. He eyes so like Mira's but completely different.

"Hey Lisanna what's up?" I smile sliding on top of the bar so I was standing in front of her.

"Leave Team Natsu."

"What are u-GAHAHAHA!" I yell as Lisanna punches me in the stomach, grabbing my keys in one movement.

"Natsu is mine, and I'll be damned if I let you have him. You're on his team, meaning you are close to him, I want you gone. I was supposed to be on Team Natsu NOT YOU! They are MINE. You can't have them.

"W-why the hell would I listen to you?" I gasp out trying to get a breath in as I watch Lisanna bend down grabbing my hair pulling me up to look her in the eyes.

"How's Wendy? Do you think she is okay, I heard a lot of screaming earlier. Maybe Lily can help, I'll go get him, or maybe he is with Carla and Wendy? You don't want Carla and Lily to be hurt, like Wendy. Do You?"

"….."

"I didn't think so. Here, don't want to lose these now do you." Lisanna got up throwing my keys in front of me, and walked out of the guild. "Oh and if you tell anyone about this, no one will believe you. You just got here, I have been here for years, who do you think they'll believe haha" was the last thing she said before leaving me. I finally got my breath and ran.

The moment I started to run to Natsu's house and broke off of Team Natsu, and the next day Wendy never showed up. I tried to tell Team Natsu but Lisanna started to cry, and they wouldn't listen, so I told Mira I was going to go look for her. After 3 days of search, I found her. I stepped in to the guild after 3 days with Wendy attached to my waist, and Erza, Gray and Natsu tried to apologize but I just walked right by them taking Wendy to the infirmary. I never left Wendy allow after, even made her move in with me.

*End of flashback*

To this day Wendy and Carla are still living with me, one part me worrying other part Wendy thought Fairy Hills wasn't save anymore. Not too long after the Land Lady sold me the whole building, and I gave her all the money up front, from all the missions I took to get Wendy away from Lisanna, and before the 'island incident' I invested my money. I hit the jackpot. After making tons of money after seven years, I spread my money to other investments, and liquefied the others, putting it all in an offshore account. I was one of the riches people in Fiore.

I still went on missions for spending money and putting money in an account for Wendy if she every needed for when she was older.

"LUCY-SAN! LET'S GO ON A MISSION!" Wendy yelled and I smiled as Mira started to yell at me, I could hear every insult, but I made myself look like I didn't car, but I really did.

"Which one?" Lily asked coming up to us, with Gajeel trailing. Every since I made Lily come with us on missions, Gajeel has been coming, saying "my cat".

"Wendy this one." Carla holds up a mission in the mountains for an herb, but monsters in nthe area prevent collection.

"Okay, Carla!" Wendy laughs and I smile at them, as long as I keep acting like this all of them can be safe, and that is all I care about.

* * *

**? POV**

"She's acting weird."

"Still still Cosplayer, but sadder."

"We should do something. This will get Laxus accepted as the next Guild Master faster!"

"How do we do that…"

"….."

"….."

"You guys are idiots, but she is acting weird, hurting Natsu, not like her. Let's wait."

"But didn't you see that pained face of hers!"

"I get it Bickslow, why don't you just follower!"

"OKAY I WILL!"

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"Guys be quiet the guild is looking at us funny."

"…."

* * *

_Preview;_

"_What the hell…."_

"_GAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

"_BICKSLOW!"_

"_LAXUS!"_

"_BLONDIE!"_

"_COSPLAYER!"_

* * *

**BLOOPERS!**

**Laxus: Who was yelling my name…**

**Wendy: What happened in Director's office?**

**Lucy: Don't ask him that!**

**Laxus: Thanks Blondie.**

**Lucy:Anytime.**

**Director Leo: You liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike each other.**

**Lucy, Wendy, Laxus: GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Director Leo: Are you dating?**

**Lucy and Laxus: *blushing* u-m…**

**Director Leo and Wendy: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh.**

**Director Leo: You guys are so cute.**

**Laxus: SHUT UP.**

**Director Leo: HUH. *death glare***

**Laxus: *shiver* Director…**

**Director Leo: OFFICE!**

**Laxus: ANYTHING BUT THAT!**

**Director Leo: NOW!**

**Wendy: Director wants me to say good bye and try not to take Laxus's rudeness to heart.**

**Lucy: Wendy…you really don't know what goes on behind that door.**

**Wendy: No.**

**Lucy:…Good, it would kill your innocents.**

**Wendy: Huh?**


	2. NOTICE: MUST READ

**Okay so I, Director Leo was looking at the poll results, and started to cry. Me crying is not pretty, it's way I never cry, that was true until I read the POLL RESULTS. People you are horrible! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT ID TO WRITE A LEMON! YES I SAID IT, THERE WILL BE LEMONS YOU WACKOS! If you want a really good lemon you got to put lots of work into, and the POLL RESULTS says you readers want a Laxus and Lucy Lemon...QUESTION WHATS A LIME!? I was reading and i vame a crossed a lime. No idea, all i know is Lemons are...*blush* yeah not saying it...damn i just got a nose bleed hold on. You readers are going to be the death of me...**

**Laxus: So you DO think about me on your spare time.**

**Director Leo: FUCK OFF LAXUS! I swear...**

**Lucy: *blush* a lemon... when will the first one be...**

**Director Leo: *nose bleed* please don't ask... i'm still trying to get the nerves to write it... *nose bleeds harder***

**Wendy: What is a lemon?**

**Laxus: Well, it's when a boy and a girl co- *whack* Ghaaaaaaaaaa~!**

**Director Leo: She's too young you pervert. Office. Now. *deadly aura with the Devils Glare***

**Lucy: Wendy don't ask again.**

**Wendy: What's a lime?**

**Director Leo and Lucy: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...**

**Director Leo: Hell if i know.**

**Lucy: rough s-*whack***

**Director Leo: DON'T SAY THAT WORD IN FRONT OF WENDY!**

**Laxus: I know.**

**Director Leo: *drags struggling Laxus to the OFFICE screaming and Kicking* You'll tell me even if i have to use THAT.**

**Laxus: Anything but THAT!**

**Lucy: Seriously WHAT THE HELL IS A LIME!**

**Wendy: I want to know! I want to know!**

**Lucy: No you don't Wendy.**

**Wendy: huh?**

**Lucy: Director and her staff, meaning the actors in the production, have only been doing been shooting for a short while and haven't got all the terms down yet, like Lime.**

**Wendy: i feel like we're slanking off...**

**Director Leo: oh i just looked it up.**

**Lucy: Where is Laxus?**

**Director Leo:...you don't need to know.**

**Lucy: So what does it mean?**

**Director Leo: *whispers in ear so Wendy can't hear***

**Lucy*nose bleed***

**Wendy: Tell ME!**

**Lucy: *puts hands on Wendy's shoulders* Gomen, but i need to protect your innocence.**

**Wendy: huh?**

**Levy: Director, I just got the script, what the hell is a lime?**

**Director Leo:... I need to finish my talk with Laxus...**

**Wendy: Don't worry it isn't you they wouldn't tell me either.**

**Levy: That just makes me more depressed.**

**Lucy: While Director is finishing God knows what with Laxus in her office *shiver*, there is still hope! The Poll for Lemons in _Lucy and the Raijinshuu_ is still open so do your part and vote NOW, please.**

**Levy: Don't forget to review, too!**

**Erza: What's a Lime?**

**Mirajane: Yeah i was wondering that too.**

**Lucy (in her head):_ DAMN YOU DIRECTOR FOR LEAVING ME HERE WITH THIS!_**

**Director Leo: *pokes head out of office* you say something Lucy?**

**Lucy (in her head): _SHE CAN READ MINDS!_**


	3. Mavis tells a Secert

**ERALY UPDATE! I know it's a little early but I was trying to write for my one story **_**Fairy Tail: Lucy's Love **_**and Laxus came out and not Sting. I'm sorry Sting.**

**Laxus: She likes me better than you~!**

**Sting: Shut it you Bastard!**

**Director Leo: Don't yell. I got a headache.**

**Sting and Laxus: STAY OUT OF THIS!**

**Director Leo: HUH. *evil aura and the Devil's Death glare* OFFICE. NOW.**

**Sting and Laxus: H-hai**

**Carla: Wendy is busy trying to look up what a lime means since no one will tell her, and Laxus being in trouble again….. So I came instead. We have a poll, and the date for next chapter to come out will be on Director's Profile page, and if you are searching for more of Director Leo's stories, don't be stupid and type Director Leo in the search engine. Type: **_**The Jaded Leopard**_**. Trust me it happened once. Be smart people….. **

**Wendy: Director Blocked my internet!**

**Director Leo:*pokes head out of office* for your innocence Wendy…**

**Wendy and Carla think:**_** Ears like a hawk!**_

**Director Leo: *pokes head out again* what about hawks?**

**Wendy and Carla think: **_**She can read minds!**_

**Lucy thinks: **_**I tried to warn you…**_

* * *

**Laxus POV**

Something was wrong. The air here was just _wrong_. Blondie was sitting _away_ from Flame Brain, Erza and Ice Prick. Blondie was the same as usually just not as bubble, cheery like she usually was. It was almost like something in her shadow was going to drag her down to hell any minute, and she wanted to do something about it. The tension that was around Blondie bugged me. She was carefree after Flare, _and_ the Sabertooth chick, Minerva. For God's sake she was cheerful when I came back.

I look over to the Raijinshuu and see they see something was wrong as well. Even from the shadows of the guild, that stupid smile of hers reached the Raijinshuu. Mostly Bickslow. He was more into guild activities than before saying stuff like. "Cheerleader looked like she was having fun, might as well try" or something like "when Cosplayer goes it's always more fun." Freed and Evergreen saw it too. His eyes, from what we could see through his mask were filled with laughter, when she was around. He smiled more. One time I asked what was wrong and he said, "Laxus, It's different than before. She lights the room up, gives the room light. When I see her, I want to joke, I want to play. I don't _like_ her, though she does have an amazing body. It's almost like I have a sister. From just sitting near her I'm at ease. When I do talk to her, I feel like she is looking into my soul, and she isn't flinching. The guild has more brawls and have you noticed? When Lucy is around they don't shrink away from you as much." That was the only time ever that I heard Bickslow call Blondie, Lucy.

Now Bickslow was worried, that the light Blondie has is going out. I kind of agree, but the idea the Raijinshuu came up with to help her, without drawing eyes to them, is to make it seem like they were helping me. The plan was stupid, and I got sucked into it. I look over the rail and watch Blondie talk to Iron head, that Wendy girl and the other flying cats, excluding Happy. She was smiling. For whatever reason when she sees Natsu, she slightly taps her cheeks, pinches them , frowns and harden her eyes like she was about to do something she doesn't want to do. She sure was blond. If she doesn't want to do something she shouldn't. Something was up, BIG time, From what I know of Blondie in the GMG and Tenroujima she_ never_ did anything she didn't want to do. Even if that said thing came with puppy eyes from Natsu that made every girl at Fairy Tail give in, and every gut to glare at him.

I watch as she looked at the job request that Carla gave her and nod her head. Ga….Gaja?...Geel? _Fuck can't remember his name. Whatever._ Iron Head followed after them growling along the lines of, "Bunny girl stole _my_ cat." Whatever the hell that meant. "Hey, Bicks. Now's your chance to see what's wrong with Blondie." I watched with a bored look as Bickslow flew up from lying back in his chair and tumbled out of it like a two year old on a sugar rush. _Idiot_. I watch as Bickslow goes over to Evergreen and Freed and starts to get into their plan. It was like watching kids play spy, all bent down and whispering to each other.

"Laxus….You need to go with them." The First Master, Mavis, says popping out of thin air. (Yes people if you didn't know this story takes place about 6 to 9 months after the GMG. Meaning Lucy has only been going all bitch to Natsu for a month.)

"Why the hell would I?" I growl at her and take a chug of rum from the bottle in my hand.

"I want to tell you a story that so far only your grandfather knows."

_She changed the topic….. what the hell…_

"Why the hell would I listen, I'm busy." I say holding up the bottle in my hand and pointing it to a bickering Evergreen and Bickslow.

"Because it concerns Lucy, who you have protected twice now, and I know you don't want all that work go to waste. Not only that, me telling this to you almost completely solidifies you as the next Master of Fairy Tail."

I look up from the Raijinshuu and look at her. Yeah of course my hard work to protect Blondie from my father's goons, and I really didn't want that to go down the drain…..The one time with Hades, I don't think that counts… But "solidifies you as next master" sounded pretty good.

"Alright I'm listening." I snarl as I lean against the railing of the second floor, to watch everyone watch Blondie, even though the guild were confused and a little mad at her actions, they still smiled when she smiled. _She's just too sparkly…._

"When I died I didn't die at this age you see me as."

"You look like a 10 year old."

"Exactly, now be quiet and listen."

"When I died I died at the age of 40. I was married and I had children. A baby boy, named William, and a newborn baby girl named Eliza. I loved them so much. One day I was tired of staying home with the children just doing paper work, never going to meetings with the rest of the Guild Masters, and my husband. then I got a lacrima message saying there was one to be one that afternoon. So I gave my five year old, William, and 3 month old, Eliza, to the guild to look after. I thought they would be fine, but an S-class wizard at the time contacted me saying the guild was attacked."

_Shit_. Remembering what Phantom Lord did to Fairy Tail, and knowing the magic council had almost no rules for the Guilds back then…..It would have been a blood bath. I take another chug of my rum.

"Yes it's just like you think. Blood bath. Luckily the Second Master and most of the other guild members got out…but my baby boy didn't. We found him, under rubble with his throat cut. He was one of the first to die. My Eliza was never found. We looked for years, and in the search for my baby, my husband's Team was ambushed. Murdered by the same people who killed my baby boy and my husband's assassins were the ones to lead Fairy Tail to the Dark Guild. Eliza wasn't there. No one at the dark guild knew where she was just kept saying 'Master, was the last to be with her.' No one found their Master. At that time I was 28."

_Damn_. She lost her husband and kids all in one day, and at such a young age. I am 24, meaning she was my age when she lost all this. And I thought I had it rough, she went throw Hell.

"Still doesn't explain anything."

"When I died, I reverted to this form, and then I waited. Then the next generation came to Tenroujima. You. Lucy. Makarov. Natsu. All of you. I sensed something I haven't sensed in a very long time. The magic my child carried. It was that, that made me aware of what was going on."

"Was it Cana? She did find your grave."

"No, it wasn't. My daughter was meant to be a Celestial Mage."

Wait, what. Mavis knew her daughter was going to be a rare celestial mage? The only other celestial mage here was….Blondie.

"Lucy Heartfilia is my great granddaughter. My Eliza's Grandaugther."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. She looks like me and my husband."

I look down at Blondie and see her talking to Ga…..Iron Head and start to take notice. It wasn't plain obvious. Blondie's hair was a shade darker, but you can see the slight wave, like Mavis's hair. Her eyes were a different color, but held laughter and innocence like Master Mavis's and now that I think about it. She was smart. Smarter than average. She always, on her spare time at the guild from what I can tell, had her head stuck in a book with Le…..Veve…..Shorty right next to her. Shorty hasn't read with Blondie in a while. I heard from up here on the second floor them fighting not to long ago.

Shorty was mad that she was acting, and wanted to know why. She said she was worried about Blondie. Blondie stayed quiet and told her she couldn't say. That if she did, no one would believe her. She didn't want to cause people trouble. Then Blondie left a hurt Shorty. Afterwards I looked after Blondie and saw her watching me. She just smiled and held her pointer finger to her lips. Her rip red lips; trembling from unshed tears. She then turned away, walking home with Wendy. _At least I can remember that kid's name._

I sigh finishing the bottle off, and turn my eyes to my Team to see they were listening the whole time. _Sneaky bastards._

"That doesn't explain anything, First Master."

"I want you to look out for her. Find out what is bugging her so bad she can't talk to me or Makarov."

"Why me?"

"He~! That I'm not telling~!" Then she disappeared.

"Laxus-sama….." Freed looks at me worried. I look back with a cocky grin and throw it at my team.

"How hard can it be?" Then I started to walk down the stairs after grabbing a random flier of the bulletin board on the second floor.

Unknown to him the Raijinshuu sweat dropped and had a really sad and depressed aura around them.

"Cosplayer, can get into some deep shit."

"How does Laxus not know this?"

"Laxus-sama please beware, you might drag all of us with you…"

"Shit we're getting left behind!"

"Laxus-sama!"

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"ACHOOOOOOOOOO~!" I sneezed. _Huh. _

"You okay Lucy-san?" Wendy looked at me. I grim and nod. I was talking to Gajeel when I had to sneeze. Hmmm. I look around and see Master Mavis talking to Laxus on the second floor. _Huh. Must be about paper work hehe! _I smile and turn back to my table. I started to talk about the mission when I had to shudder. A very dark aura was peaking around my shoulder. I slowly turn and see Laxus at my Shoulder. I gulp._ What's wrong now? _"H-Hai?" I ask and turn around fully.

"I'm coming with you on your mission with the Raijinshuu. Be at the station at 10 tonight." Then Laxus turned and walked out of the guild with the Raijinshuu, but before he left I yelled. "LAXUS!"

"WHAT THE HELL BLONDIE! EARS!" Laxus yelled turning back growling.

"LET HAVE FUN!" I yelled and grin to my hearts content. Sure I was still scared for Wendy and other things going on but…..I am not going to let fear rule my life, like with my father. Besides I have a plan!

"GO COSPLAYER!" Bickslow yelled.

I grin wider, "SEE YOU THERE BICKSLOW! EVERGREEN! FREED! LAXUS~! GAHAHAHA!" I yell following them with Gajeel and Wendy and their Exceeds following me out the door with the Raijinshuu and Laxus.

"If you were following us why yell….." Laxus mumbled rubbing his temples, and see Gajeel doing it too.

"It fit the moment~!" I laugh going ahead of them with Wendy and Carla, "See you guys later tonight! BYE~!"

* * *

_Previews:_

"_GOMEN!"_

"_Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"_

"_Oh that one."_

"_Why are WE going?"_

"_We made a team without knowing."_

"_Merging teams as well."_

* * *

**BLOOPERS!**

**Lucy: Finally done. That took hours.**

**Laxus: You were barely in it. I was main actor in this one Blondie."**

**Lucy: DIRECTOR!**

**Director Leo: Don't whine.**

**Lucy: Laxus is being mean~!**

**Director Leo: Don't whine.**

**Laxus: I was not you dumb Blond!**

**Director Leo: Don't yell.**

**Lucy: Just because you're mad, doesn't mean you can BE MEAN~!**

**Director Leo: Don't whine.**

**Laxus: I'm not mad! I liked it you Blond!**

**Director Leo: Don't yell.**

**Lucy: Your not?**

**Laxus: No I'm not.**

**Lucy: Oh thank God~. I was so worried you would hate me~!**

**Director Leo: Don't whine.**

**Lucy: I love you Laxus~!**

**Director Leo: Don't yell.**

**Laxus: *blushes* Love you.**

**Director Leo: You get that Gajeel?**

**Gajeel: Gihi. Yep.**

**Laxus and Lucy: Huh?**

**Director Leo: While you guys were having a lovers' quarrel, I had Gajeel tape it.**

**Gajeel: Gihi!**

**Director Leo: I now have Laxus blushing on tape.**

**Laxus: GIVE ME THAT!**

**Director Leo: Don't yell.**

**Lucy: You're being mean~!**

**Director Leo: Don't whine.**

**Gajeel: You sure mad Bunny Girl whiney today.**

**Director Leo: I know, and after this it will never happen again…my ears….**

**Gajeel: Gihi!**

**Laxus: Wait how many times have you taped us?**

**Gajeel: Gihi! You finally noticed? Every time something embarrassing happens Director makes me tape it.**

**Lucy: That means you taped me in Laxus's coat last night…..**

**Gajeel: Yep. Gihi!**

**Director Leo : He is my right hand man. MY SPY! MUHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Gajeel: Gihi!**

**Wendy: What happened with Laxus-san's coat, Lucy-san?**

**Gajeel: *shudder* You don't want to know, it will ruin your innocence.**

**Director Leo: *shudder* I watched the tape…..**

**Lucy and Laxus: Can I have a copy?**

**Director Leo and Gajeel: Hentais!**

**Wendy: Huh?**

**Laxus: If you tape everything, meaning everyone….**

**Lucy: You have an archive…**

**Director Leo: ….so~?**

**Gajeel: Gihi! It's huge.**

**Wendy: What's in Diretors archive?**

**Gajeel: *shiver* secerts…..**

**Wendy: huh?**

**Laxus: He means they have s- *whack***

**Director Leo:Office. *pulls Laxus by ear* Gajeel! The Poll!**

**Gajeel: GIHI! We have a poll for future lemons Vote now! Personally I don't car what happens in the bedroom between you two.**

**Lucy: Thanks I think…..Please Review too!**

**Carla: Also the story with Mavis is NOT TRUE. Director made it up last minute.**


	4. Who moved in?

**You all love me, and you know why? I got the chapter out **_**2 days **_**early! *victory dance* WHOOT! Okay I'm calming down, but I have a very serious question for every one of you readers and if **_**XxShyxX**_** is reading this, I thank you for your great ideas, even if I accidently put the thank you on the wrong story…I'll fix that…..**

**Okay here is the question!**

**After reading all the "Notices" like this one, do we the writers all sound the same/ I mean I'm reading these notices and I think it is the same person writing. Does that happen to you guys too?**

**Laxus: You're an idiot.**

**Director Leo: And you're a jackass.**

**Gajeel: Director, I think you come off as a jackass yourself to your readers.**

**Director Leo: No I don't! Tell him readers! Tell him I'm not a jackass! Gajeel you JACKASS!**

* * *

It was completely renovated. Once you open the door on the far left side was the stairs that went up to a platform, and swung back around, so when you look up you see an open square. At the top of the stairs is a closet and you turn right to see a little sitting, almost like a mini living room, and a door at the far end, which was Wendy's room, turning right again was 4 doors, first the closest to Wendy's room was Carla's room. Then the furthest was the master bedroom, my bed room, which had a bathroom attached. Also extra door leading to extra bedroom just in case, and that door was on the small wall facing the platform that connected to the stairs On the other side of my bedroom door was Gajeel's and Lily's room. It was separated from being next to Wendy's room was a spare bedroom door, which was complete with to king sized beds and a futon sofa.

Down stairs is the stairs to the left and under them was a closet, and on the back wall was a shiny silver modern kitchen like one on the lacrima T.V even had a dining table, and in front and to the side was the living room, with a cream colored couch, and recliners, and a black recliner that I got for a discount. Connected to the kitchen was the downstairs bathroom

Yes my house was completely different. I was happy too. After renovating, Natsu stopped by for a visit. He was so confused he went out and came back out 3 different times trying to make sure it was the right place. He hasn't been back, kept saying that it wasn't me. That the place was cold and nothing like me. I was faltered but I kicked him out anyway saying that if he ever came back I will cut an important part off of him, and it wasn't something a man would want to go without.

"Wendy go pack your stuff."

"Hai~!"

I watch as she runs up the stairs to her room, and sigh, calling Virgo and asking her to pack my things, needing time to think. To tell the truth I don't just blame Lisanna, but Natsu as well. If he didn't stop paying attention to Lisanna so soon she woudn't be so hard on me trying to keep it longer. I mean right after the GMG, everything started to calm down tremendously; he just stopped talking to her. I to this day have no idea way. I asked many people including Mira after she calmed down from a rant at me for treating Natsu wrongly. She said and I quote, "He lost interest. You're the only thing he paid attention to for a long period of time, and now he will longer because he has no idea way you are treating like last week's trash that is stinking up your home. Now tell-" that was when I walked away. She wanted to know why I was treating him that way.

I didn't tell her. How would I tell her that her sister threatened me? I would be able to I couldn't hurt Mira and Elfman that way.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

I look to my window and see the Raijinshuu stuck in my window. "What in the hell are you guys doing!? You guys could hurt your selves!" I yell pulling Freed through the window all the way and caught Evergreen before she hit the ground. Bickslow being unlucky as he was fell…..on his head, which caused his babies to panic.

"GOMEN!" I yell letting Evergreen go because she was now steady on his feet and help Bickslow up from the floor. He was heavier than a ten ton brick building.

"No problem!" He yells sticking his tongue out, and his babies starte4d to yell 'no problem' around his head.

"Why are you guys here we weren't suppose to meet until later tonight." I asked tilting my head when Wendy came down the stairs yelling.

"Lucy-san! Virgo-san took my stuff to the spirit place. She told me she was going back too! Oh hi Raijinshuu-san!"

"Wendy! I forgot to ask was Gajeel up there too?" I asked turning to Wendy.

"He was in his room sleeping, Lily was reading that book you gave him to borrow." Wendy answered going to the kitchen and started to make tea as Raijinshuu started to sit down.

"WAIT! WHAT?!" Evergreen yelled as she came shooting up from the couch.

"HAI!?" I yelled stepping back a few feet.

"GAGEEL AND LILY LIVE WITH YOU!?"

"Oh ~! You noticed that?"

"OF COURSE I DID! HOW DOES A GIRL LIVE WITH A MALE WITH OUT-"

"QUIET YELLING! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP BEFORE WE LEAVE!"

I sweat dopped as I heard Gajeel yell down to us. I sigh and explain, "You see Gajeel was kicked out of his home because of his brawls with Lily, and at the time we were – are – a team so I took him in. As long as he doesn't destroy my home and pays some jewels to pay for food and appliances like le am Wendy I have no problem, and that was a couple months ago."

"We made a team without knowing, too." Wendy said coming in with the cookies we made the other day and raspberry tea.

"Thank you." Everyone says and I continue, "Merging teams as well. Well…. For a time being."

That is what I said before my front door was burst open, making it splinter and fly through my home. I even had wood in my tea.

* * *

_Preview:_

"_GOD DAMNIT!"_

"_MY DOOR!"_

"_I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"_

* * *

**BLOOPERS!**

**Director Leo: SEE! I don't think about you all the time! You're not in this one.**

**Laxus: You still going to write that Lemon thought aren't you.**

**Director Leo: OFFICE. NOW.**

**Laxus: God damnit.**

**Gajeel: Kitten got claws. Gihi.**

**Levy: If she heard you…..**

**Director Leo: I did.**

**Gajeel: Don't worry Shorty. Director won't hurt her brother figure.**

**Director Leo: Shut up.**

**Lucy: Can you read minds Director?**

**Director Leo: Hell no why?**

**Lucy: just a question.**

**Wendy: What's your real name Director?**

**Everyone: Yeah!**

**Director Leo: …fuck me.**


End file.
